The Truth Hurts
by Lusting The Lust
Summary: Pinkief Pie discovers, that with every choice and action, comes an consequence. Think of it, as an sequel to "Cupcakes"


I got the idea from this idea from a picture I found on .

Which inspired me to make this. /photos/247437-ruined-childhood#comments.

Please R&R. ^_^

The sun was shining brightly over Ponyville, the warm light slowly spreading over the tiny town, banishing away the dark night that had been there before.

Pinkie Pie opened her eyes, blinking sharply. Trying to get used to the bright light, flooding her room.

"Morning already..?" She moaned softly.

For some reason, the usual perky, hyperactive pony would of rushed out of bed, eaten breakfast in an hurry, and would of dashed out the door, hoping to meet her friends for another activity filled day. But for some reason...today, just didn't feel like today. If that even made sense. Pinkie sighed, feeling antsy, groggy, and tired. Three feelings she hadn't felt in a long time.

The pink pony sighed and slowly got out of bed, rubbing her baggy eyes with her hooves.

"Ugh...I felt like I didn't get _any_ sleep last night at all! But I remember going to bed at the same time I always do!

Maybe...I'm just imagining things..." Pinkie mumbled, trying to get a hold of her surroundings.

The pony stumbled out of her room, and down stairs, yawning the whole way. "Uguuu...did I get _any_ sleep last night...?"

Just then, the pony tripped, sending her falling and crashing down her wooden stairs. Her face smashed agents the hard carpet at the bottom, causing her to let out a pitiful scream. "Owww!" Pinkie moaned as she struggled to get up, her nose bruised. Suddenly, it hit her. She was supposed to meet Rainbow Dash in the center of town, they were supposed to go to the fair today, along with all her other friends who were already there waiting for her.

Pinkie whipped her head around and froze as she saw the clock read 9:30. "Oh no! I was supposed to meet Dash thirty minutes ago!" She cried as she raced out the door.

"How could I have forgotten till now? Ooohh, she's going to be so mad at me for being late!" She gasped as she tried to run as fast as her tiny legs could take her.

Just then, she stopped. Something...wasn't right.

The usual sunny filled town, that was often crowded with happy, excited, brightly colored ponies, was completely empty. The sun, that was often brightly lighting up the place was no where to be seen. Only a thin, yet noticeable mist hung in the damp, chilly, air. Pinkie frowned. Confused. "W...where is anypony?" She whispered, looking around.

It was a lot colder the usual too, Pinki noticed this as she could faintly see her breath as she took a big, sleepy sigh.

"Is...this a dream? Y-yes! This must be a weird dream! It has to be! I'm never sleepy or tired...and Ponyvillie looks nothing like this!" She yelped, forcing a smile.

"Okay...now wake up now! Waaake up!" She yelled, staring at the foggy, light blue sky. The sky seemed so faint, it was almost white. You could barley see the blue between the thick foggy clouds. Pinkie whimpered and looked down at the cracked, dirty ground. Why...why wasn't she waking up?

She slowly began to walk towards town center, remembering why she had come out here in the first place. "It's okay..." She reassured herself. "Rainbow Dash will tell me what's going on...yeah. And..and then we can all go to the fair! Yeah! And we'll go on roller coasters, and eat candy! Oh! And we'll be able to admire all the pretty decorations that Rainbow Dash and Twilight put up! Y-Yeah! and Rarity will show off her new dress...and Apple Jack will...will..."

Pinkie stoped in mid-sentence. Where _were_ all her friends anyway? And where was the fair for that matter? She looked around again, her gut twisting into am awful, bad feeling

that Pinkie couldn't quite comprehend.

Just then, in the far distince, Pinkie could fanilty see a an rainbow mane, drifting causaly in the light wind. "D-dash!" Pinkie yelped as she dashed to her friend.

"I've been so worried! but..it's okay now! Because I found you finally! And..and...!" But Pinkie stoped. She was only a few feet away from her friend, but she was afraid to get any closer.

Rainbow turned, looking back at Pinkie with dark, bloodshot eyes that were baggy and empty looking. Pinkie tilited her head in confusion. "Rainbow...? Are...you okay?" she asked. Rainbow Dash blinked. And sighed softly.

"What are you talking about Pinkie? Why...why do you care?" Pinkie's bad feeling grew as her stomach twisted itself in an tight knot. "W-what? Dashie I'm you're bets friend! Of couse I care! Now...you please tell me what's going o..."

Rainbow Dash laughed. It wasn't the usual cheery happy laugh that Pinkie was used to, it sounded dry and horse and uncareing.

"What? You're not my friend! Who told you that?" Dash giggled, her voice more horse then ever.

"W-what?" Pinkie wispered. "What...d-do you mean by tha...?"

Just then, Rainbow Dash's eye's grew darker. She twisted her head around to stare driectly at Pinkie. Her hateful and rageful look caused the pink pony to gasp and step back.

Rainbow then spoke, not trying at all to hide the thick coat of malice behind her words.

"Why do you care Pinkie Pie? Why on earth would you care? YOU DID THIS TO ME AFTER ALL!" Pinkie's eyes widened."No I-I didn't...!"

"YES YOU DID!" Rainbow Dash screeched. She then looked up at the small pink pony, with baggy, almost black eyes full of unthinkable hate.

She then shouted, not afraid of hiding the pure hate and anguish that was cloging up her thorat.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND! I HATE YOU!" Rainbow shouted.

Pinkie blinked, too stunned to say or do anything else. Just then, an sickening slap was heard, that seemed to echo thruout the entire deserted town.

Pinkie, before she could do, say, or even think anything, looked down at her hooves where the sound was heard.

"Why is there're blue and red paint everywhere?" she wispered, the ground too blurry with mist. Pinkie then looked up back at Dash amd unhitched an bloodcludering scream, after finally realshing what was happening.

Rainbow Dash's skin was gone. Long, tattered, peices of light blue skin was spread around all over the cracked, dirty, ground. Winding trials of blood soaked thur the cracks and wrinkles of the ground and skin, sinking everything into an dirty, dark red puddle. Raibow's body was unreaanisable. Her once soft, sky-blue skin was now gone.

Her tiny body now a sticky dark brown and red. Tiny oragans could be vaguly seen thur the thin red tissue and musels. Her once sliky, rainbow mane was now tangled and greasy looking, and stuck in small fragments and clumps along the rubbery, sticky, bloody body. The only patch of skin that was still there, was around her face. But even then, the skin there was dirty and unkept and stained with blood and mucus.

"Oh...my...g-god...Rainbow we have to get you to a doctor...and..and..." Pinkie couldn't breathe or hardly blink. Her mind seemed to spin around and around untill it became an bloody confusing mess. Her breath hitched once again, as she heard Rainbow Dash speck.

Her voice, now more horse and hollow then ever trembled, but only slightly, as she turned to face the pink pony.

_"W-w-why P-Pinkie? Did...I-I do something w-wroong?"_

Then, in an mix of blood and saliva, Dash let out an tiny moan as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her once baggy black eyes now replaced with a whitish-yellowish dullness. The once pretty blue pony then fell onto the blood and skin soaked ground. Dead.

Pinkie ran. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she couldn't stay here.

_Oh god, this is a horrible dream! please wake up! Please wake up Pinkie! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!_

Big, thick, tears clogged up her sight, making it hard to see where she was going. She quickly blinked them back, as the bloody, mangled, corpse of Dash filled up her conscious.

She then stopped in her tracks, reashling what it all meant. Rainbow Dash said she hated her, and then died.

_Died._

Pinkie stood there, trying to comprehend it. But she couldn't. She just...couldn't. Tears slowly started to fill up her eyesight again, as Pinkie bit her lip, trying to think straight.

Suddenly, she looked up and gasped. Her other friends, Rarity, Twilight, Apple Jack, and Fluttershy were standing around her, making a small cricle as if they were trying to trap her.

Pinkie let a loud cry escaped her throat as relief and terror washed over her. "P-Please! Rainbow Dash is..is..." Pinkie stuttered, trying to force the words she wanted so badly to not be true.

"I-Is...d-d-dead!" She sobbed, no longer trying to hide her devastation.

"We know, Pinkie." They all chimed in at the same time.

Pinkie's eyes widened, as she started at her friends in utter disbelief. "W-What..?" She breathed. "We already know Pinkie. We...all do." Rarity whispered.

Pinkie then unleashed a blood-curdling scream, as Rarity's skin and mane seemed to disappear instantly. Her body, like Dash's, was now skinless. The thin dark red sticky substance that was now covering the poor pony's body did little to hide the small damaged organs that were also bleeding. The once smooth, silky, mane that Rarity was always proud to show off was now also gone. Small strands of the purple mane could still be seen stuck to the sticky muscles and blood, but that was all. A large gaping black and red hole was planted in the middle of the pony's forehead, where a small yet cute horn used to lay. Rarity's eyes were sunken into her head, outlined in a thick black outline that made her look like some ghost or zombie.

Pinkie screeched as she felt the tattered remains of skin,hair, and god knows what else at her hooves and quickly started to back away. "R-Rarity! W-what..!" Pinkie yelped, tears running down her face. _"Why...did you do this to me Pinkie? I...It thought we were Friends." _Rarity whispered._ "Now...now Dimaned doesn't have an older sister to look up too! Pinkie...HOW COULD YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HER? HOW COULD YOU?" _

Pinkie turned around, ready to run away again. Instead she bumped into Twilight, who now looked just like Rarity. One of the bookworm's eyes were missing though, as same with her horn.

More bloody skin and hair filled up and covered the filthy ground, making an awful decaying smell appear. Pinkie held her breath, afraid she would start to vomit violently.

"_P-Pinkie...it hurts...it really h-hurts!" _Twilight cried as her remaining eye twitched, the flow of tears that was puring out now irritating it. "But I d-didn't do any of this to you...!" Pinkie screamed as she turned around again, only to be met with Apple Jack and Fluttershy.

Apple and Fluttershy weren't much different. They're mains and skin, now gone. Only a new red, bloody, "skin" remained. The two ponies trembled as thick tears slowly ran down they're mangled cheeks.

_"Why Pinkie? Why...?" _ The two ponies said in unison. The four friends, now mangled behold repair closed in on Pinkie. Repeating their question.

Why?

_I thought we were your friends!_

_Why Pinkie?_

_How could you Pinkie?_

Pinkie Pie fell to the ground. Thick, unimaginable sobs escaped from her throat. Cries of anguish and confusion were echoed thur out the entire, deserted, misty town.

Pinkie continued to sob, not knowing what else she could really do.

_I don't know...I really don't know..._

"Why hello Astrid! Are you ready for the final tour?" Rin asked smiling softly at the new intern. Astrid nodded nervously, as she pulled her soft, light, blonde hair up into a tight ponytail.

"Are we going to be touring the "other ward" today Miss Alsatia?" Astrid asked, putting away her belongings into her locker.

"Yup! And you can call me Rin now. I don't mind."

"Ah...okay."

The two young woman slowly started to walk down a cold, narrow, long hallway. "This is the ward well...our more _dangerous_ patists go. The ones where it takes much more then a little counseling and medication to help them." Rin said. "Might not want to get to close." she whispered, pointing to the many windowless doors. "We may have plenty of locks and advanced technology on each of these doors, but that doesn't mean some of our patists in the past have manged to escape and harm others around them." Astrid winced suddenly, as loud banging and moaning came from one of the doors. Loud muffled cries and terrified sobs came from another. Another had curses and death threats.

"You okay?" Rin asked, turning to the pale younger woman. "Y-yeah. Fine." Astrid mumbled. "Okay then, lets get the worst over with, before I show you around the whole ward." Rin said turning

around a dark corner, Astrid following closely behind.

A long narrow, dark hallway was seen, only a single door at the end remained. "This is one of our...most "special" of cases that we still can't seem to crack." Rin said adjusting her glasses.

The young woman then pressed a few buttens on the side of the door, and an small, thickly glassed window appeared.

Astrid gasped as she narrowed her eyes to get a better look. Inside the padded room, was a young girl who didn't look a day over fourteen. She had medium lengh, straight bright pink hair.

A few strands stuck to her face and and the tight straight jacket that was attached to her, that was covered in stains of some unknown substances.

She sat in an corner of the room, rocking back and forth humming a song faintly and having the oddest smile on her face.

"But...she's so young! She's still a kid! how can..." Astrid trailed off, too surprised to say anything else.

"Yeah, but Petunia Pye is still a first class offender." "How?" Rin sighed and turned away from the young girl in the padded room.

"About three years ago, Petunia Pye invited five of her friends, Rachel Dash, Rena Gem, Tina Sparks, Alice Jacks, and Fiona Shy over to a sleepover at her house. Everything seemed to be normal, but a few days later none of the children showed up at school or their parent's houses. The local police then went over to the Pye household shortly afterwords, to see if anything was wrong." Rin paused to arrange her glasses into a more confetable potion, and then continued her story.

"What...what they found was quite grisly. All five girls were found dead. Skinned alive and beaten to death. What little of Mr and Mrs. Pye's remains, were found in the oven and the backyard.

When the police finally got there, they found Petunia, watching some T.V. and eating a cupcake." Astrid blinked. Her mouth hanging open in an terrified shock.

"Pretty fucked up huh?" Rin laughed sourly. "Nobody really knows why or even how she did it, she was only eleven then. Anyways, the state _really_ didn't want anyone to hear about this. The publicity and Media probably wouldn't leave this story alone until the world blew up and ended." Rin mumbled. "The town Petunia was living in was rather small, and already had financial problem thanks to the small population. The mayor and the police knew they would be placed in a further dept if this story were to get out. So, they told everyone that the parents committed suicide and the girls were no where to be found. They also said that Petuina had been sent to live with some relatives overseas."

"But of course, that was a lie. Instead they immediately sent her here. They knew an actual court case would be very risky, and the girl was obviously well, lack of a better word, _insane._

So they sent her here, hopeing we could "fix" her. Hmph, well it sure as hell didn't work. After three years, we are no where close to figuring out whats wrong with her. Therapy, medicine, we've tried everything. But Petuina won't even tell us _what happened_ on that night three years ago. We've kinda given up hope sadly. We'll try to work with her every once in a while, but deep inside...

we all know she's pretty much a lost cause in the end."

An eerie silence filled the small hallway. The only sound that could be heard was the faint humming of Petuina.

"C'mon now," Rin said turning away. "Let's keep going. I have a lot to show you." Astrid nodded and obeyed her, but not before giving one last, pitiful glance on the young, pink haired girl.

"What...what do you think she's thinking about?" Astrid asked, her gaze on Petuina's blank one.

"I don't know." Rin said, still walking. "But I think it's better if we never truly find out. Hm?"

Astrid then nodded sadly, and followed close behind.

.


End file.
